


Love Line

by Idkwhattoputinhere



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jitzu if you squint, they're waiting for an airplane and they're all asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idkwhattoputinhere/pseuds/Idkwhattoputinhere
Summary: Nayeon is asleep on Jeongyeon's shoulder. Fuck, why'd she have to be so cute?





	Love Line

**Author's Note:**

> I love 2yeon too much I'm sorry (this is my third 2yeon fic and I haven't even updated my other one ughghgh)

The airport was nearly empty, but really what'd they expect at 4am on a Monday? Every now at then you'd hear a group of people walking by, or a child whining about wanting to sleep, but other than that, all you could hear were the pitter patters of busy and sleepy peoples footsteps. The nine girls, being utterly exhausted, fell asleep to the sound of these footsteps, their bodies piled up on top of each other in a row of chairs. Mina and Momo were laying on each other, Mina's head comfortably resting on top of Momo's shoulder, while the elder tilted her head on top of the younger's. Sana had laid her head on Dahyun's lap, the rest of her body laying on Tzuyu, who was snuggled up to Jihyo. Chaeyoung had done like Sana and rested on Jihyo's lap, her body laying on Jeongyeon's, who was sat a seat away from Jihyo, Nayeon cuddled up to her side. Even their management and staff had fallen asleep on another row of chairs. It was quite a sight really, the bundled mess of the sleepy girls. People would occasionally give them looks, Jeongyeon noted, and she turned to Jihyo to see if she had noticed. Jihyo, unlike Jeongyeon, was just as tired as the others, her head occasionally lolling to the side before she'd pick it back up. Initially, Jeongyeon was gonna leave her till she fell asleep, because she didn't want to bother her and have her wide awake due to Jeongyeon's questioning. But Jihyo was really persistent, and after picking her head back up for umpteenth time, Jeongyeon had finally had enough.

 

"Why don't you just sleep?" Jihyo had snapped her head back up to look at the elder, smiling through her sleepiness. 

 

"It's okay, unnie, I'm not even all that tired, I just need to go over our schedules for tomorrow." Jeongyeon sighed. How typical of Jihyo. Really, just because she was their leader didn't mean she had to throw away her health for them. 

 

"Have you been going over the schedule for the past hour then? Really Jihyo, I can tell you're tired, just rest, everyone else has already." As expected, Jihyo doesn't just follow Jeongyeon's orders and sleep like she should. Why should she? Instead, she frowns sleepily and furrows her brow.

 

"Yeah, everyone but  _you_ , why aren't you asleep yet?" Jeongyeon answered with a deadpan expression, annoyed at Jihyo's stubbornness. 

 

"Because I actually rest, unlike you guys who either stay up doing God knows what or, in your case, practicing. I know you're our leader Jihyo, but you're human above all that." The younger's reply was a pout, quickly followed by a sigh as Jihyo finally,  _finally_ , gave in. 

 

"Fine, I'll sleep, but wake me up after 30 minutes, okay?" 

 

"Of course." Jeongyeon lied through her teeth. She wasn't gonna let her rest for only 30 minutes, and she doubts she could wake Jihyo after that short amount of time anyways. Jihyo had shut her phone off and wiggled a little so that she'd be more comfortable, laying her head on top of Tzuyu's, which Jeongyeon has a feeling Jihyo's very happy about. It suddenly got too quiet, the sounds of Jihyo's shuffling clothes gone, and the footsteps decreasing. Like an idiot, she turns to the girl sleeping on her shoulder, and sees Nayeon's mouth slightly open, a little drool creeping out. While Jeongyeon used to find Nayeon drooling on her to be disgusting, it happens too often nowadays for her to be upset about it. She'd known Nayeon for almost 8 years now, she had gotten used to her little quirks that most people would find annoying. Memories suddenly started flooding in of her and Nayeon in the past eight years, and she realizes how much Nayeon has grown. She smiles a little, remembering their first dance practice together, where they'd both been too stiff and awkward. Nayeon always did better than her in singing lessons, although she did better than Nayeon in dancing. When day training was over, they'd help each other with the things they missed or that they felt they lacked in. They were each others support, and even though Minyoung and Jihyo were there, Jeongyeon's mind is filled with Nayeon. With how she felt embarrassed at first to help Jeongyeon with her singing, but was actually a great teacher. With how she'd sometimes cry out of frustration when she couldn't get something right in dancing class, but cry out of joy when Jeongyeon would help her with it. With how they'd both grinned at each other like nothing else mattered in the world when they first preformed together, sweat beads trailing down their faces. With how they'd sobbed when they got told they'd debut with 6mix, but comforted each other when they realized it would never happen. All those years ago, Jeongyeon had felt like giving up then, but here they are, debuted and together, Nayeon still drooling on Jeongyeon's shoulder like she would after a long day of practice.

 

Another thing that hadn't changed over these years were Jeongyeon's feelings for Nayeon. No matter how hard she had tried to convince herself it wasn't true, Jeongyeon was purely and utterly in love with Im Nayeon. There was a moment of realization actually, when Nayeon had told her about 6mix. She had  _sprinted_ into the dance practice room that day and yelled and hugged and kissed both of Jeongyeon's cheeks out of pure joy. But it's not her actions that made Jeongyeon realize, it was her words. She wasn't happy because they were debuting, she was happy because they were debuting  _together_. At that moment, Jeongyeon's heart swelled and she knew what this feeling was, and knew that no matter how hard she'd try to push it down this is Nayeon we were talking about, she could never. So she stared. At Nayeon and her eyelashes that Jeongyeon has seen coated in tears for many different reasons. At her nose which Jeongyeon loved to pinch to piss Nayeon off and have her scrunch it. At her lips, which Jeongyeon had always longed to kiss. But it was she laid her eyes on the elder's hands that it clicked. Immediately, she whipped out her phone and began typing word mush that just explained her feelings for Nayeon and her hope that she felt the same. Of course, it wasn't perfect, Jeongyeon wasn't a lyricist, and she had to stop herself a few times from making it obvious this was about a girl, because that, unfortunately, still wasn't accepted where they live. But it was good enough, it was how she felt, and she couldn't wait to perfect it into a song. During her second read through, she felt something shift beside her. Too immersed in reading though, she hadn't paid it much mind, until she heard a very familiar voice asking her what she was reading. Almost dropping her phone as she shut it off and hid it, she shook her head. 

 

"Nothing!" A sleepy Nayeon rubbed her eyes, mimicking a deadpan expression Jeongyeon gave a sleepy Jihyo only an hour ago. 

 

"I may be sleepy but I'm not  _blind_ , Jeongyeon. Tell me." Just then, the intercom mentioned their flight, and Jeongyeon shrugged. 

 

"Well, it's too late Nayeon-unnie, it's time for us to go." Nayeon grumbled. 

 

"We're still sitting next to each other in the plane." Jeongyeon gave her a small smile before beginning to shake the sleeping bodies around her, groaning girls drowning out all sound. 

 

"And I'm still sleeping on the plane because I stayed awake to make sure I don't miss the flight, like the responsible person I am." Nayeon whined in response, but when does Nayeon not whine? 

 

"But that's Jihyo's job!" 

 

"What's my job?" Came the half-asleep reply from the half asleep Jihyo. 

 

"Your job," Tzuyu randomly spoke. "Is to hold my hand during that plane ride because you know I hate turbulence." Of course, Tzuyu is only saying this because her mind is still in dreamland, where she is much more open than she is in real life, but that reply was enough to wake Jihyo right up. So the leader stood, and helped wake everyone up out of the sheer giddiness and jumpiness coursing through her body, alongside the two oldest, who were struggling with the third oldest. When they all managed to wake up, Nayeon ends up slightly ahead of Jeongyeon, so the latter turns on her phone for a second and exits the app she was on. 

 

The last words she read were 'Love Line'.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just thinking about Jeongyeon thinking about the Love Line lyrics while looking at Nayeon and I got soft


End file.
